Amayui Castle Meister:Final Chapter A
Extra Recommended things to do before going to the Coffin of Gods - Misto Meriracuna (before NG): *'Get 10 Gold Feathers from Glow Harpuas and 20 Angel Feathers, needed in NG+ to craft "Fia's Pillow"'. Get 20 Silver Feathers from Harpuas/Luto Harpuas, needed in NG+ to craft "Fia's Pajamas". Assuming you already have 5 Angel Feathers, needed in NG+ to build "Goddess Changing Room". *If you are patient, get 99 of the material types (especially of this route!). Examples: Water Snowball and Divine Symphony Feather from Gaole Falls - Waterfall River map. Reshia Pearl Steel, Ramias Stone, Spirit Land Stone, Rien Stone from Yutorid Wall - Gods Ancient Battlefield map which can be done in 2 turns without touching the enemies (or 1 turn if triggered with another actions). Pearl Steel, Reshia Pearl Steel, Ramias Stone, Rien Stone, Pearl Gem, Divine Beast Fossil from Divine Mist Pillar - Shineseal Mausoleum which can be done in 2 turns with/without beating the Hammer Spirit on the upper-left for more mining. Crafting Premium Wood/Stone/Clay/Dirt. *I would get 10+ Omnipotent Soul Pieces from Centaura Eves with the Enemy Drop Tactic on "Divine Mist Pillar - Hot Water Grove" map, where it's 3 squares away from the middle Deploy Gate. More Reishia's Knuckles from Statue Walgarums on Poison Basin maps, more Ancient People's Shields from Solgash Refinery 2s only on "Divine Mist Pillar - Shineseal Mausoleum". I would get more materials from the dragons, especially Dragon Fang/Blood/Claw, more Mythical Beast Blood/Soul Pieces and Angel Soul Pieces, Beastman Blood/Claws and Bushy Hair etc... Check your list. *Craft more better equipments (my favourite is Thin Black Clothes) and at least 1 more of the better craftable weapons (note the various elements) so that Lily bonus character in NG+ can also use them at the same time. *Buy things from Diethelm's Shop, especially more Tempting Swimsuit Armors, Light Black Shoes (even if later its Swift skill will be useless because of the Doube Action skill, it still gives 1 move) *'If you are patient, get your average party level to 50'. You can farm the Shielding Spirits and Bound Refineries from the Monster Vortexes in "Divine Mist Pillar - Shineseal Mausoleum", they give good exp, also the Loser Dungeon's enemies who give 8 exp when you are outleveled (fastest for Rozeline/Dragon Katorit/Lishenzeri with their aoe skills). That way you can also avoid accidental level-ups with possibly bad stats when beating bosses here. Although it all depends on how much time you want to put into that and also by turning on/off the the enemy level limit break at NG+, you can still level good/same as now in the Loser Dungeon, just with Marwen's Necklace. *Goldfarming/EXPfarming: With Rozeline/Dragon Katorit/Lishenzeri aoe skills beat the Loser Dungeon's enemies who can drop Gold Coin Bags worth 2000 Gifurs (equipped with Full Tias and Fortune-telling House you can get 5 x 6 drops, I usually go for 4 Gold Coin Bags in a round). The Brutal Mimic treasure chestrespawns near the base on "Poison Basin - Vinehedes Ruins" map, who gives Gold Coin Bag. Farming materials on "Yutorid Wall - Gods Ancient Battlefield" map can also bring money, as selling (or auto-selling when have 99 pieces) Spirit Land Stones and Reshia Pearl Steels worth the most. Main At start: quest "Investigate Mist Pillar" added. The chapter opens with the "Divine Mist Pillar - Devastated Holy Grounds" map. Divine Mist Pillar - Devastated Holy Grounds: Objective: 100% territory control of the map and repair all Broken Statues. *Watch out for the boss since it has "Sniper Shelling" 9 range skill, "Double Action" and "Improved Atomic Gun M" (3 lines 5 square long aoe skill with 5 turns cooldown) skills, also "Prevail II"! **A 1 turn way to defeat it is to group your party out of his 9 range skill, then get a turn when some characters get another action with "Swift" skill (use your "Nimble Ring" on Fia as well if you have it, because then she can get closer > summon the yuikis > making the path to reach the boss) *The event spot unlocks "Divine Mist Pillar - Sealed Vault" free map. NOTE: "Light Black Shoes" can be bought in Diethelm's Shop for 11800. It gives 1 move and also "Swift" skill when fully upgraded. The no.1 item that is worth to spend your fortune on first game. You can get "Full Tias" from the boss in "Shineseal Mausoleum", so you can wait with the free maps. 2+ days passed > Defensive Battle event on Avaro: Objective: Defeat Machine Guamiuos. It has the same single target skills but a weaker aoe skill than the first boss in this chapter but no Prevail, so it's easier. Though its aoe skill will still KO squishier characters like Mikeyu, Roseline. *Take advantage of its Thunder -3E weakness and/or use Void elemental weapons. Finishing the defensive battle unlocks "Divine Mist Pillar - Hot Water Grove" quest map. Divine Mist Pillar - Hot Water Grove: Objective: Reach destination (northernmost-east event spot). There is a boss with Ice and Holy weakness, but it shouldn't be a problem for you. *There is a secret room with another event spot at southernmost-east that unlocks "Divine Mist Pillar - Rezaligra Corridor" free map, and another secret room with another event spot at northeast that gives "Tearbond Secret Spell" needed to craft a quest item later. Divine Mist Pillar - Rezaligra Corridor: *Stepping on the event spot will remove the 3 columns in "Divine Mist Pillar - Shineseal Mausoleum": that way you can reach the event area straight with Flying skill on that map. *You can catch 4 star fire statues in case of upgrading Yourinyuiki. Finishing Hot Water Grove map unlocks "Divine Mist Pillar - Shineseal Mausoleum" quest map: *'Objective:' Reach destination. Upon entering the event room, you will trigger a boss battle with 2 Bound Refineries at the front and 2 Healing Spirits at the back. Beating the boss gives back the event spot, so it can be finished anytime. **'WARNING: '''The boss here has "Seal" and "Double Action" skills along with a 3-range Dark magic skill and has Physical on +5, Earth on +2, Ice on -1, Fire on +3, Wind/Holy on --, Dark on +1 resistances, so you have to beat it with characters equipped mostly with Void elemental weapons (Reishia's Knuckle 83). ***A fast tactic to beat it: Have "Light Black Shoes" on most of your deployed characters and gather them just before the event room. Get a turn where at least 3 of your deployed characters get another action and then move into the event room. Summon yuikis with Fia and with some other characters beat the small fries and the rest of the characters who have another action, go for the boss. If your average party level is 40 then it can be a 1-2 turn battle with having your stronger characters with another action focused on the boss. Shineseal Mausoleum finished > Fortress autoevent > Fia's "!" event > 6 quests added: "Make Stone Analyzer, Make Key, Search for Release Spell Book, Search for Secret Spell (already done), Search for of Taboo, Search for Magic Gem" Making Seal Stone Analyzer unlocks "Yutorid Wall - Gods Ancient Battlefield" quest map > +1 day and Fia's "!" event in Fortress > +1 day and other "!" event in Fortress that gives "Slate of Taboo" '''Yutorid Wall - Gods Ancient Battlefield:' Objective: Defeat all enemies and the allies cannot be defeated.' '''It shouldn't be hard for you by now, you can even finish the map in 3-4 turns before enemies spawn from Monster Vortexes. *The 3 allies only move 1 square at a time and they will stop at the south-east corner in the middle big square. Finishing this map gives you the "Pure Magic Gem" and now you can make the "Sealing Release Spell Book" that unlocks "Go to Meriracuna final quest and "Coffin of Gods - Misto Meriracuna" quest map. '''Coffin of Gods - Misto Meriracuna:' WARNING: DOING THIS MAP WILL ENTER THE POINT OF NO RETURN AND THERE WILL BE ANOTHER MAP THAT FINISHES THIS ROUTE. FIRST MAP WITH STRONGEST GAIDAL BOSS, NEXT MAP WITH FINAL BOSS! Object: Defeat Gaidal without letting him reach the event spot. *Gaidal starts from the other side of the map where some treasures are placed. In order to get them you have to bypass Gaidal at a thicker path. An easy way to do that is to capture the Deploy Gate on the right, then on turn 9 he will arrive in that room. Place a tank character just under the Deploy Gate room, he will only engage with those who are in his way to the event spot (I picked my upgraded Yourinyuiki with Intimidate III, Prevail III and Super Regen skills), though after his way is blocked he will attack anyone in his range. After he moved you can capture back the Deploy Gate and you can reach the upper area. Just be careful, do not group up in his range (or only with dark immuned characters) or he will launch that lethal 5 range dark aoe skill. **The things in the upper area are: 3 Jupiter Gems in the chest, a Broken Shrine in the center fogged room, a Goddess card in the fogged room under the Deploy Gate room. No hidden areas, no complete territory bonus. Defeating Gaidal moves you to the final map of the route. God's Liberation Path: Object: Defeat Misto Meriracuna and Avaro/Fia cannot be defeated. ATTENTION: Save often here if before you haven't been doing that already! I think you have time for everything in the 99 turns. You can even go straight for the boss and if you move exactly in the middle line of the path, only the upper-right sub-boss' Sniper Shelling skill can reach you under the Deploy Gate room. *My tactic: My party is strong enough so I divide my army into 3 groups, 2 x 2 character groups move to the lower sides' enemy bases, the main 5 characters group go straight up to capture the nearest Deploy Gate and defeat the enemies around it, after that I will divide them and some go support the capturing of the lower sides' enemy bases the others defend the Deploy Gate area, after that group up and go for the upper sides' enemy bases, utilize Fia with 2 yuikis on an enemy base, same with Rozeline. Make sure not to leave especially Fia in a dangerous spot, as enemies like to spot her and also do dark aoe attack. Either way, DO NOT STEP ON 1 EVENT SPOT, DEFEAT A SUB-BOSS WITH RANGE ATTACK. Then when all areas are clear except the boss, there are 2 ways you can defeat him: **Just go straight at him with everyone and beat him in 1 turn, otherwise he will always fully heal on the next turn. **Or step onto the last event spot which will make some enemies appear near him but he won't heal anymore. And the music will also change to the "infinite knots Game size" but without lyrics, so I think this is the true way. But nothing else changes, no bonus etc. **You can make it easier for yourself to reach the boss by stepping on the tiles beforehand. He will shoot you in 4 range and do the holy aoe skill in 5 range if there are 2+ characters near each other, so if your characters get another action you can always step on a new tile then go back to a safe tile. The boss drops Marwen's Necklace so don't forget to save and equip Full Tias to get 6 of it. Then on NG+ you can start the wonderful level grinding =). NOTE: I don't know if it needs the true route or just finish the game once but, after finish in Eushully-chan's Room a naked Fia or witch Yuela can also appear in place of Eushully.